


A Cold Day in December

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time frame: Season 5 (when they're together)<br/>Originally posted on my live journal in 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Day in December

_                “A winter’s day, in a deep and dark December, gazing from my window to the streets below on a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow.” ©P.Simon _

 

        The frozen crystals on the window couldn’t compete with the icy block of fear gripping his heart. Faced with the inevitable, Brian knew this day would come, but knowing didn’t make it easier.  
  
        Distraction with Kinnetik’s newest client, ProArt, certainly didn’t help. A group of movie industry professionals who had worked on set design and art production for _Jerry McGuire_ formed their own company and needed a media blitz to showcase their talents. Even though the acquisition was a professional triumph—the agency had beat out high profile advertising veterans—numerous viewings of the movie were an unfortunate side effect. Too many scenes struck too close to home.  
  
       With a feigned interest on his computer screen, he kept a furtive eye on Justin as he gathered his things. His mind in a whirl and stomach in a knot, his arrogant and envied confidence shattered like shards of glass. What the fuck was he doing?  
  
       He watched and waited with increasing unease, taking note of every carefully placed item in the well-worn backpack, burning it in his brain. He couldn’t do this. _Man up, you pussy!_  
  
       His heart double-timing its beats, he tried to ignore the flurry of activity and focus on ProArt's ad campaign instead. When the only sound he heard was silence, he reluctantly raised his head. Justin was standing by the door, bag slung over his shoulder. Time’s up.  
  
      “What’s the hurry?” He swallowed hard against the rising bile.  
  
       Steady blue eyes drilled into him. “I don’t think there’s any reason to prolong the agony, do you?”  
  
      “Oh, I could think of a few!” He shut his computer and slumped back in his chair.  
  
       Justin dropped the backpack with a suffering sigh and ambled toward the desk, sneakers squeaking on the polished floor. He approached the sitting man from behind and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
      “It’s not the end of the world, you know,” he murmured.  
  
      “It’s the end of the world as _I_ know it!”  
  
      “Hey, _I_ shopped for the Christmas gifts _. I_ wrapped them and—” he waved a hand around the loft, “cleaned up the mess very nicely.”  
  
      “You always do,” Brian teased.  
  
      “I did _all_ of that without complaining, I might add.”  
  
      “Only because you love doing it!”  
  
       Justin gave him a gentle poke. “As I was saying, I did all of it so you could go to my Mom’s for Christmas dinner free from extraneous minutiae, so you could be a charming and _civil_ bon vivant while meeting the rest of my family.” He pressed gentle kisses on Brian’s neck, grinning at the stir in the expertly tailored Armani pants.  
  
       Brian swiveled his chair around. “How about the fact that I’m actually _going_ with you?” He locked his knees around Justin’s thighs to hold him in place.  
  
       After freeing himself from the grip, Justin tugged at the lapel on Brian’s jacket, a not-so-subtle hint it was time to go. “I guess that means each of us has a debt to pay.”  
  
       With a resigned exhale, Brian rose to his feet and nudged Justin toward the door. “Then we’d better get this show on the road. I like to pay my debts promptly.” He set the alarm and whispered in his ear, “I even pay with interest.”  
  
       He scooped up the backpack filled with presents. “How very nice to meet you, Grandma Taylor! My, what a lovely dress! It brings out your eyes! You’re looking well, Grandpa Taylor! What a handsome tie!”  
  
       Justin shook his head and grinned. If nothing else, this Christmas would be an entertaining one.

                                                     The End


End file.
